


What Happens When They Date

by Pandamilo



Series: A.M. [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyband AU, Boys Kissing, Idiots in Love, Ji does photography at university., Leo is a model and in a boyband, M/M, Model AU, coffee dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Handsome (02.15am): Hi Cutie, just wanted to let you know I got home alright. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Good Night Ji.Ji’s heart felt like it was going to erupt out of his chest, as he grinned at his phone, eyes half lidded before rolling over and falling asleep, phone in hand and a smile on his face.





	What Happens When They Date

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping with A.M Groupies Theme of Music, these are the songs for these two silly boys <3
> 
> Can’t Sleep Love - Pentatonix  
> I Want You To Want Me - Cheap Trick  
> Plug In Baby - Muse
> 
> If you haven't read A.M Groupies, you don't technically have to before reading this but it does contextualize the story more and like, I want you to read to XD

When Leo dropped Guang Hong off at his dorm room that night, Ji was sure he would kiss him but, instead he lifted Ji’s hand to his lips, brushed them lightly over the back of his hand and then left Ji, a stunned statue in his doorway.

Ji went to bed that night confused, excited and interested when he rolled over half an hour later to see a text from Leo.

**Handsome (02.15am):** _ Hi Cutie, just wanted to let you know I got home alright. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. Good Night Ji. _

Ji’s heart felt like it was going to erupt out of his chest, as he grinned at his phone, eyes half lidded before rolling over and falling asleep, phone in hand and a smile on his face. 

Leo said he would pick Ji up at 11am, so of course he was awake at 9am. Not because he needed that long to get ready, but because this was the first date he had ever actually been on that he was looking forward to. Ji wasn’t utterly inexperienced in the dating world, he had figured out he prefered boys fairly early on, but he had tried dating a girl to make sure (kissing her wasn’t bad or uncomfortable by any stretch but the first time Ji had kissed a boy, it was at a party and it made his previous kisses feel like nothing compared to that sense of passion). 

Ji gave up attempting to go back to sleep and instead showered, washed his hair and stood in front of his wardrobe for at least twenty minutes deciding what to wear. Usually he would ask Phichit but he knew he would probably still be in the arms of his A.M boy so that was out of the question. 

Ji ended up deciding on a loose-fitting, light gray crop top; tight, high waisted, black short shorts and threw over a large, red, plaid button down that went almost to his knees. He added his favourite long pendant necklace with a geode slice and a chunky, leather bracelet on his left wrist. After tugging on his deep-green doc martin’s, teasing his hair out a little and finding his big, circular sunnies, he decided he was finally ready.

At 10.50 there was a knock at Ji’s door and he attempted not to rush immediately to it like he was desperately waiting for him. Ji opened the door and almost wished he had opened it sooner so he could have stared at the beauty in front of him for longer.

Leo was wearing tight skinnies and converse, same as the night before. But now he had on a t-shirt with a moon in black and white; a dark blue cardigan with the sleeves pushed up to show off his multitude of bracelets that Ji saw had chains, crosses, Mother Mary and studs coming off them. He wore a necklace made from rope which hung a pink geode that looked homemade and his bright red beanie that matched the current colour of his cheeks as he and Ji finally made eye contact. 

“Hi, Cutie,” Leo stuttered out awkwardly, going to lift his arms as if to hug Ji before pulling back, unsure what was appropriate in a situation like this and instead smiling brightly at Ji. “You ready?”

“Hey, Handsome. Yeah I am, just let me grab my keys and stuff,” Ji walked over to his side table and collected his things before turning back  to  see Leo patiently waiting in the doorway.

_ Adorable, won’t come in without permission. Cute. _

Ji took it upon himself to close the door behind him and wrap his arms around the obviously startled Leo’s waist. It was a few seconds before Leo looped his arms around Ji and buried his face in the top of his head. They stood like that for a minute or so before Ji pulled away and smiled at Leo before murmuring, “Now I’m ready.”

Leo took Ji’s hand in his and led him to his car, a black, volkswagen beetle and he opened Ji’s door for him before hopping in himself.

When Leo got in the driver’s seat, he took Ji’s hand and tentatively placed it on his own leg with flushed cheeks. Ji kept his hand where it was placed, not overly high up but enough that it was intimate and raised his eyebrows at Leo skeptically.

“I-I can’t hold your hand while I drive since is manual but I still want to touch you… Is this okay?” Leo’s voice was small as he looked at Guang Hong, hands already in position to drive with the car idling.

“I really think you are the cute one out of the two of us Leo, but yes, it’s more then fine. Where are we going?” Ji squeezed Leo’s thigh reassuringly and Leo turned his attention to the road and pulled out  into the lane.

“It’s a little place called  _ K’s Cafe _ , actually Minami’s family owns it but it’s great.” 

“Sound’s lovely, I am surprised I haven’t heard of it.”

“It’s on the other side of the city, you probably wouldn’t find it without already knowing it’s there, it’s why we go there. It’s almost exclusively locals and regulars,” Leo babbled happily as he drove, obviously relaxing which Ji was thankful for. This boy’s smile was already enough to rip his heart out if he let it, but the personality shining through was going to utterly destroy him.

_ I think I could accept it if it meant staying around him… he’s so bright it’s almost blinding. _

When they arrived at the cafe it was cute shop front with makeshift furniture and a very homely feel. Minami bounded out from behind the counter when they arrived and greeted them with a forceful hug that made Ji laugh and Leo pat his friend on the top of his head. 

“What can I get for you guys? Are you on a date? How cute! I think you should sit in the loveseat table over here. I would recommend the soup of the day. Wait are you having lunch or just a snack because I have something different-”

“Min, we are going to sit and look at the menu, that all good?” Leo said brightly as Minami pouted slightly but nodded, offering them a menu and going back to help behind the counter. 

“I have never met someone who has so much to say and can talk that fast, he would seriously give Chit a run for his money,” Ji laughed, sitting close to Leo in the seat Minami had recommended them. It was a red two seater couch which did mean they had to sit almost on top of one another, not that either of them seemed to mind as Leo put his arm around Ji and shared his menu.

Over the rest of the late morning and early afternoon, Leo and Ji laughed, joked and chatted about their lives, interests and passions.

Ji told Leo about his photography, how he actually wanted to be a photographer in the modeling industry and was studying at MJ Art’s Uni, specifically because it also had modeling students. Leo spoke about how he ended up in modeling from his early teens but that he had always been more passionate about music. He more than happy when he met the rest of the band and had begun performing together.

It was simple, sweet and fun. Ji couldn’t actually remember the last time he felt this happy and relaxed, it was the perfect first date but of course, Leo had to make it one step better when he walked him to his dorm room four hours after they had first left. 

Leo pressed Ji against his door, running both his hands into Ji’s hair and looking into his eyes. “Ji, may I please kiss you?” 

Ji giggled before nodding, immediately feeling the press of Leo’s body against his and the warmth of his lips brushing his own. Ji put his fingers through the belt loops of Leo’s pants and pulled him closer, moaning quietly when Leo’s tongue darted out across his lip. They kissed, hot and rough, for what felt like an eternity while simultaneously feeling like it wasn’t long enough. 

Leo pulled back suddenly from their kiss and Ji had to shake himself slightly as Leo’s forehead pressed against his and he blurted, “Ji, be my boyfriend?”

“I’m not already?” Ji laughed, attempting to sound as if he was hurt by the question but his broad smile gave him away entirely. It only became large when Leo practically jumped up and down on the spot. “I’ll be yours, only if you’re mine.” Ji laughed at the excited man in front of him. 

“Guang Hong Ji, I will be whatever you want me to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos and any feedback fuel me <3


End file.
